


Beep III

by celestialteapot



Series: Unlimited Text Plan [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More text conversations between various characters (Mycroft-centric). Sherlock is being a pain and Mycroft is meddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep III

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally become a series. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Beep I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/328869)  
> [Beep II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/329653)

Mycroft & Sherlock

NOT appropiate, Sherlock. - Mycroft

I don't know what you're talking about, dear brother. - Sherlock

Yes you do. - Mycroft

Enlighten me. - Sherlock

'Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie' is not an appropiate ringtone. - Mycroft

Would you have preferred 'Dancing Queen'? - Sherlock

Or 'It's Raining Men'? - Sherlock

Haven't you got better things to do with your time? - Mycroft

Mrs Hudson threw out my thumbs, John is out and Lestrade is being boring. - Sherlock

 

Mycroft & Mrs Hudson

Sherlock tells me you confiscated his thumbs. - Mycroft

I will not have body parts in my fridge. It's unhygenic. - Mrs H

24hrs? - Mycroft

No. I have my standards. - Mrs H

Dinner at the Ivy? - Mycroft

I will not be bought, Mr Holmes. - Mrs H

I'll do your tax return. - Mycroft

12hrs. - Mrs H

 

Lestrade & Mycroft

Apparently you're being boring. - Mycroft

He's being a dick. - Greg

Nothing, really? - Mycroft

Nope. - Greg

I'll buy you dinner. - Mycroft

I'm sure I can find him something - Greg

 

John & Mycroft

Sherlock says thank you. - John

Really? - Mycroft

Actually he called you an interfering old walrus but I'm sure he meant it affectionately. - John

 

Mycroft & Anthea

Could you send me your Batman ringtone? - Mycroft

60s TV series? - Anthea

That's the one. - Mycroft

Attached. - Anthea

Thank you. - Mycroft

 

Lestrade & Mycroft

LOL! That was fucking HILARIOUS! You should have seen his face. - Greg

I did :) - Mycroft

 

Sherlock & Mycroft

Mycroft! How the FUCK did you do that?! - Sherlock

One doesn't get a first in computer science at Cambridge by being stupid, Sherlock - Mycroft

Yeah well. Not funny. - Sherlock

Oh, I disagree. - Mycroft

 

Lestrade & John

I'm glad my older brother isn't an evil genius - Greg

Sherlock's going mad trying to work it out - John

Are you going to tell him? - Greg

Nah :P - John


End file.
